


Stiles of Sleeping

by ConchyJoe



Series: Stiles of 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has woken up with Stiles beside him.  He muses on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles of Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyger/gifts).



> These one shots will be a continuation of my Stiles Of Leadership verse filling in the time until the next big story. They are not set in any time order. This one is set when Stiles is in his second year at College. This is dedicated to groovyger. Thanks for all your support when I was writing Stiles of Leadership. Thanks again to StacieB for her amazing artwork.
> 
> You don't have to have read Part 1 of this series to understand this as it is all fluff. Jay is Jackson and Mo is Stiles's name for Derek's wolf which can materialize separately from Derek.

Derek was luxuriating in bed with Stiles. Stiles had just finished a term paper last night and, when he'd finished, pulled himself into bed and fallen asleep immediately. Not that Derek was unhappy, the early dawn light was shining in with a vibrant red hue as it reflected on the Charles River. He felt so relaxed and happy as he lay in bed with Stiles wrapped around him. After the fire, Derek had learned to be ever vigilant. He would never just fall asleep, rather he'd pass out when he was too tired. When he felt fatigue hit him, he'd read a book to take his mind off it or go for a run either to check on their territory, or when he was in New Jersey, to pound the shore at Hoboken where he'd lived with Laura. They had tried living in New York but it had proven too difficult with all the noise and smells. In the end, they'd settled near the coast at Hoboken.

He never thought he'd ever sleep again properly. The memory of what he'd done and what he'd lost, made it impossible for him to sleep and the fear that it could happen again meant that, when he closed his eyes, every fear and self-doubt made an attack on him and any feeling of sleep left him. He was better off waiting until he collapsed. This could be days with his were-wolf healing and stamina but, he reasoned, it was better for the Pack if their Alpha was vigilant. It helped him that his unconscious state was always dreamless. When he was Laura's beta, he would argue that he was taking more of his share of the load so that Laura could get on with her life.

Nothing had been so bleak as when Stiles took away his wolf from him. That night, lay on the bed in the depot, he'd been exhausted and cold. He could have gone to the store to get something warm but the only places open had been the out of town malls. Without his keen night sight, he felt blind driving in the dark and every fear of the things that could be lurking in the dark came to the fore. He'd again collapsed that night, mostly because of the trauma of having his wolf removed. At least, when Stiles brought him back to his home, he was warm and safe. The painkillers left him sleepy and dull and it was the first time in years he'd actually slept.

Now, he had Stiles, his mate. He was a strong Alpha, the True Alpha, and he had a Pack that were fully connected to each other. He had his sister and he only had to touch the pendant around his neck to feel the love of his own family encapsulated for ever. He'd learned to love to snuggle and rest his head on Stiles's chest and his leg over Stiles's legs too. He would lie with his face pressed against Stiles so that he could breathe in their scents. Stiles had merged their scents at all times but it was so much stronger when he was pressed against Stiles and just the sound of his mate's heartbeat and that scent relaxed him. Of course, whenever Stiles would play with Derek's hair and run his hands up Derek's back and thighs, Derek could feel the wave of relaxation hit him strongly. He hadn't realized how much he'd craved being touched. The feeling of being just where he was meant to be, secure, loved and most of all the feeling of being home, rolled over him with its warm caress. When Stiles's told him to "go to sleep, baby", he couldn't help but let his eyes fall and let the relaxation overwhelm him and fall asleep relaxed and secure in his mate's arms.

Since the fire, any noise would have had him on alert, his adrenaline would have spiked. Any movement would have set off his fight or flight mode. Not so now. Mo and the other Alpha wolves patrolled their territories, protecting them all, while he could stay nestled with Stiles. If there was a problem, they'd alert him and the Pack down the bonds that were now so strong. He didn't have to be alert, there were others there for that. Besides, Stiles was never still, he'd move in his sleep and his arms would constantly be moving. He'd get up in the night and work on his computer if something needed to be researched and it had just come to him. Surrounded by Stiles, nothing woke Derek. Stiles had filmed them once as they slept and thought it was hilarious that he'd slapped Derek hard in the face while he slept and then left his hand pressed against Derek's cheek. All Derek had done was turn his face into the hand and nuzzle it. He hadn't woken up and he'd remained deeply asleep. Derek had grumbled when Stiles had said it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

He'd also thought he'd have been the big spoon but most mornings they'd wake up and Stiles was the big spoon. If Derek slept in boxers, he'd wake up with Stiles's arms wrapped around him and his face pressed to Derek's tattoo or neck. One arm would be splayed over Derek's chest stroking and playing with one of Derek's nipples while his other hand would be inside Derek's boxers and wrapped around Derek's dick. In his sleep, Stiles was always mobile. That mobility would equate to him jerking Derek off a few times while they slept and Derek's boxers were always very wet and smelled strongly of his cum on those morning. When Stiles had first woken up having done that, he'd at first been shocked and removed his hand, but Derek had loved it, he grabbed Stiles's hand, licked the cum off it and then put it back on his dick. He loved the possessiveness of it, knowing that he was Stiles's mate just as much as Stiles was his, and nothing beat being woken up with an orgasm. Of course, since then, if they woke up like that, Stiles would bring him to another one while telling Derek how much he loved him. Both knew what it meant if Derek slept in his boxers and, on those occasions, Stiles would place one of his legs between Derek's thighs and then slip his hand into Derek's boxers and cup Derek before drifting off to sleep. It had taken the Pack a bit of getting used to when they had Puppy Piles. Only Isaac, and sometimes Erica, was willing to sleep next to Derek.

His best way of falling asleep, though, was when they fell asleep after their lovemaking. Either with him pressed deeply into Stiles or the other way round. It didn't matter to him either way as the bond flared strongly between them in those moments. Actually, it was a lie, he loved to knot Stiles, who wouldn't like having an orgasm that lasted over an hour and being latched to Stiles that way made their mating so much more intimate. Of course, the best was to fall asleep still inside Stiles, or the other way round, and to wake up in the morning stuck together because of their drying cum between them. He always woke up feeling relaxed and boneless those mornings. Well, apart from the boner that he'd be sporting. That could lead to more 'Sexy-times' as Stiles liked to call it.

Since their mating, they'd nearly always slept together. Stiles had found a way to create portals between doors. He'd first done it for Jay who'd been dragged to London by his adoptive parents. Stiles couldn't stand the idea that Jay couldn't be with them so he'd done something to everyone's phones and created an App created by his Spark. All that you needed to do to to open a portal was for the person, in the place you needed to be, to send you a photo, through the App, of the room from the other side of the open doorway. Then, displaying the picture, you tapped your phone to the door in front of you and when you opened it, what you saw was the room that had been photographed. You could then just walk into the other room. It didn't matter how far it was, and once you had the picture, you could use it as often as you liked. Jay had used it every day since then, coming to sleep with the Pack and run with them. It had played havoc with his body clock because of the time difference but he didn't want to be away from his real family. Lydia had used it to meet with her boyfriend and go shopping on Kings Road, Bond and Oxford Streets and Knightsbridge. Of course, Jay had finally come back for college but Derek and Stiles used it so that they could sleep together even now Stiles was at college while still keeping an eye on Beacon Hills.

Derek was just allowing himself to drift back into sleep, when he felt the arms around him tighten and heard a yawn. Stiles lifted his head up and leaned over to kiss Derek,

"Morning, Der, I'm sorry I wasn't up for anything last night, let me make it up to you."

Stiles rolled Derek onto his back and then proceeded to kiss his lips, his face and neck before then peppering his body with small kisses while he made his way down Derek's body. Derek was already arching off the bed while Stiles was licking and nipping on the nubs of his nipples. Derek's whole body was so responsive to Stiles's touch since they had mated. It was like he was one single erogenous zone. Stiles bit Derek's left peck and smiled when he left a mark on Derek and heard Derek keen and shudder with the sensation. Derek had learned not to heal these love bites for a while as Stiles loved to see the marks on him. He'd also learned that Stiles loved to hear and see him react. Stiles continued his path down Derek's body, kissing and nibbling each ridge on Derek's muscled abs until he got to his prize. Without even a second thought, he took Derek deep into his mouth until his throat was closing around Derek's head and began to suck. On days like this, when there hadn't been able to make love, Stiles loved to drag it out, other mornings it would be quick and dirty. Derek knew that he'd be in for a treat. All his focus was on the amazing pressure and lips around his dick. Stiles had taken this to an art form over the years knowing how Derek liked it to verge on the painful at times, that he liked a bit of teeth as well as tongue and lips. Stiles swirled his tongue up his dick and grazed his head with his teeth. Derek couldn't help when he took a shuddering gasp of breath and then stopped breathing for a second while he just settled into the sensation. Stiles grabbed the base of his cock hard to stave off him going over the edge while he licked the head as if he was eating an ice-cream cone. Derek's muscles in his stomach clenched and his cock made a valiant effort as it throbbed but the steady pressure on the base of his cock stopped him going over the edge. Stiles lifted himself up to kiss Derek on the lips and the taste of himself mixed with Stiles's unique taste had Derek moaning.

"You like that, Der? I can imagine why, you taste amazing."

Stiles deepened the kiss while his left hand roamed Derek's body and his thumb and his first two fingers of his right hand teased the tip of Derek's cock with a gentle twisting motion like Stiles was trying to remove the cap off a bottle. The action kept Derek teetering on the edge and his dick was dripping copious pre-cum which was making Stiles's finger slip more easily on his dick while Stiles's tongue was slipping smoothly over Derek's teeth as he explored all of Derek's mouth.

Stiles pulled back to take a breath and smiled down at Derek. At no time did either of his hands stop what they were doing. Let it not be said that Stiles couldn't multi-task.

"I don't understand this thing about morning breath, your mouth smells and tastes better to me in the morning. It's just you but more intensified. How can anyone hate that?"

He hummed as he plundered Derek's mouth and Derek let him take whatever he wanted as he gripped the sheets around him tightly. At the same time, Stiles scratched the fingernail of his index finger roughly over the vein in Derek's dick and smiled into the kiss when Derek gave a high pitched whine. Stiles latched on to Derek's mouth and stopped him getting the breath he needed so badly. He continued to kiss Derek like that until Derek thought his lungs were going to explode. At the same time, while Derek was distracted, he'd jacked Derek off hard and fast. When he pulled off, Derek took huge gulps of air and felt a dry orgasm hit him at the same time. Stiles was good. Just as he was coming down from the high, Stiles had taken him back into his mouth and had slipped two fingers inside of Derek so that he could play with his prostate. Derek couldn't do anything now but moan. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he knew that Stiles didn't want him to. Stiles took Derek down to the root, swallowed a few times and hummed and Derek saw white. The rush of pleasure was incredible as the orgasm overtook him. Stiles swallowed everything that Derek had to give. When he finished, his head crashed into Derek's thigh as he was himself taken with his own orgasm. With their bond, it was often the case that the other would reach their own climax on feeling the intensity of the orgasm they'd given.

Stiles crawled up the bed and, grabbing Derek tightly, kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Der. I still can't believe I can be so lucky."  


Derek returned the kiss with everything he was, if someone was lucky in their relationship it had been him. He slipped out of the bed to take a piss and to get a cloth to clean them both up.

When he came back, he saw Stiles on his back, his right hand over his face to shade him from the sun while his left hand had slipped into his own briefs. He seemed to radiate his own light and Derek had never seen anything so beautiful.

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/conchyjoea03/media/Stilesof2copy_zps546b152b.jpg.html)

Derek considered it, maybe sleeping with Stiles wasn't the best thing ever, because nothing could compare to waking up to him.


End file.
